The Hunt
by Lydia Sanyue
Summary: The perfect weapon has been created to destroy Konoha. Fortunately, that didn't happen. Now, that weapon is out to seek vengeance, those she has marked will be hunted down one by one until non remain standing. The perfect weapon has been created to hunt destroy prey.


**Hello all! Lydia here :) For those of you reading my other fic, well, I'm still working on that...darn writer blocks...QQ **

**But anywho, here's my first fic on the Naruto fandom! It's going to be mostly centered around my OC, Seiko :) **

**This fic won't really follow the Naruto-verse, but it's still based upon some of the major events...I don't really want to create another fluffed-up fic that's already been done. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF KISHIMOTO'S CHARCTERS, PLOT, ETC. **

**But Seiko or anyother OC that appears is mine. Heheheh. **

**ENJOY :) R&R pleeeeease~ **

* * *

EPILOUGUE

An evil cackle sounded throughput the dark, dank hallways. "I have finally created the perfect ninja! Now...Konoha will taste my wrath...kuukuukukuuukuu!"

CHAPTER 1

Chaos rang throughout the village of Konohagakure, a destructive force just outside of the gates in the wee hours of the early morning, demolishing everything it touched. Or rather, she touched. In the middle of used to be the main road into the village, crouched a growling figure, cloaked in thick, swirling chakra, forming a coat around her figure, very much like a Jinchurriki's chakra coat. The swirling mass of energy was so condensed, the now-black chakra resembled that of a snarling, jet black wolf, with not only one tail, but ten writhing, swiping tails. But this was no Jinchuuriki, it was an ultimate bio-weapon honed to destroy and annihilate. Anyone who dared to approach was immediately killed, tossed into the air like a feather in the wind. A forlorn howl emerged from the girl's throat, a heart-wrenching and chilling sound. Fortunately, before the entire front of Konoha's gates were demolished, the Toad Sannin's hasty arrival along with an addition of over twenty ANBU were able to seal the chakra back into the figure…for the time being and at a very high price. All who participated in trapping the chakra away suffered extreme chakra exhaustion and were taken to be hospitalized immediately. What now lay in the center of the clearing dust was a little girl, who looked no more than six or seven years old, hovering in between consciousness and unconsciousness. As she picked herself up slowly, wobbling on unsteady legs, the ANBU surrounded her, poised for action despite the fatigue. Her long, black hair, with a burgundy tint gave the appearance of smoldering fire, hung in front of her face. Before she could do any more damage, one of the ANBU quickly threw a drug-laced senbon, which effectively met the target, and promptly plopped back onto the ground. She was quickly escorted to ANBU underground headquarters, into T&I for Ibiki and Inoichi to deal with before villagers started asking questions as the sky began to brighten.

Ibiki and Inoichi were used to extracting methods out of captives using less than ideal methods, but nonetheless completing the extraction. What caused them to hesitate was the sight of a young child. The youngest child Ibiki had to deal with was Uchiha Itachi, and even he was at least a teenager. Although unwilling to disobey orders, Ibiki had Inoichi enter her mind. Sighing, Inoichi placed his hand on her head and began the mind-transfer jutsu. His breath caught in his throat upon opening his eyes to a barren landscape. Inoichi gazed upon an endless stretch of small, withering and dead trees rooted up from hard, cracked earth, the sky a bruised purple. Most shockingly, he faced the child, her mouth slightly agape and dull, golden eyes rolled up and staring at the sky. She was currently being constricted by a giant white snake, eyes outline with a purple and yellow gleaming irises._ Orochimaru._ Gritting his teeth, he quickly withdrew out of her mind.

"So what's the deal?" Ibiki nodded toward the immobile child.

"The poor thing," Inoichi sadly voiced, "Is being controlled by Orochimaru. Her mindscape is devoid of life, this is totally unfitting for such a young mind. I'm going to release the genjutsu on her." Ibiki responded with a simple nod and a frown. Once again, Inoichi drew into the recesses of her mind, and prepared to face the serpent. Opening his eyes and scanning the desolate landscape, he quickly spotted the giant snake and threw a kunai directly at its eye. Hitting its mark, the snake hissed and spat in agony, and disappeared with a puff. Grimacing, he approached the child on the floor and looked down sadly. She was so skinny, her gaunt face was now scrunched up in terror, eyes closed tightly, still unconscious even in her own mind. Inochi returned to his body, and turned to leave the room with a sigh. Although Orochimaru had placed an easily dispelled genjutsu, the damage had already been done.

"She's going to need lots of recuperation before she can even return into society." Ibiki turned to follow his partner, knowing the ANBU will decide what to do with the girl next.

It was weeks before the child's condition stabilized. During those few weeks, chaos was surely the description of her cell. With her waking up strapped to a bed and multiple lines and wires attached to her, she was bound to panic, and that is exactly what happened. The moment the child woke up and registered that she was in an unknown place, she struggled against her bonds with the power that rivaled even an adults, black chakra slowly seeping out around her. Her eyes danced around the room in a panic, heart beat racing to the point of possible over exertion and heart failure, her face screaming utmost fear. Not voicing one intelligible word, she whimpered and cried out like a lost puppy. Upon seeing the face mask of an ANBU member that approached her side, she shrieked in fear beyond the capacities of a normal human being, temporarily deafening the ANBU as sound waves ricocheted off the small cell walls. Cursing profusely, he quickly administered a sedative, knocking her out again. It was another few hours before she awoke, and pretty much the same thing happened for the duration of the week. By the end of the first week, she was no longer hooked up to machines and intravenous lines, but still strapped down, finally giving into the sedatives and drugs that coursed through out her system. Although no longer shrieking like a banshee upon waking, but whimpered and cringed whenever someone approached. The first time she was unstrapped, she flew into the corner of the cell, trying to get as far away as possible from the present ANBU. Sighing, the member crouched down and took off his mask, trying to calm down the poor soul. The girl's golden orbs swiveled to him, her slit black pupils, dancing between his form and the door to the cell. Giving a small smile, he started talking to her.

"No, you can't leave here just yet, sorry. But why don't you tell me your name? Around here, I'm Tiger, you can call me that." The girl still looked in a slightly panicked state, but her eyes now shone of questioning. "Do you understand what I'm saying? Now what why don't you tell me your name?" Suddenly stiffening at the question, not going unnoticed by Jaguar. "Yes, Jaguar-sama," she whispered with a stiff tongue that implied long-term un-use while stared intently at the floor, bowing her head, "Seiko, your tool." Tiger was very perplexed at the suffix added to his name, but kept a small smile on his lips. "Seiko, huh? Just call me Jaguar, why did you use that suffix, hm? Who did you learn that from?" The girl continued to stare at the ground in front of her, eyes lowered, visibly trembling while she whispered, "Orochimaru-sama, Kabuto-sama". The weary ANBU internally groaned at the name, buried memories resurfacing. He now understood her actions, evidently being broken by those monsters. Heaving another sigh, he spoke to her again, "Well Seiko-kun, you needn't be afraid anymore, Orochimaru-teme won't get here. Why don't you have a rice ball I have here?" He pulled out a triangular rice ball wrapped with a strip of seaweed and held it out to her. Her eyes widened at the sight of food, and quickly snatched it up, devouring it like a hungry dog in seconds, choking at one point from practically inhaling it. Tenzou was slightly amused at the rate the rice ball disappeared, but saddened at state of the young girl. He reached to pat her head, but quickly snatched it back as she shrank further into herself and bared her teeth, revealing elongated and unusually sharp canines in defensive fear. He remotely wondered if she was somehow related to the Inuzuka clan, but then dismissed that thought over the sheer absurdity of that possibility. Tenzou stood up slowly to leave the room with one last glance at the girl before he donned his mask. He scowled internally and cursed Orochimaru. He loathed that man, and obviously an experimented on like him, judging from the scars lacing her scrawny arms and legs. Weeks passed and he was the only one able to approach her within an arm's length. Seiko was able to relax a little, or rather, her eyes lit up because the pine-smelling man brought food to her.

Seiko's world knew only of pain and obedience. Unknown to her, she was kidnapped as an infant from a small, dying clan with a special kekkai genkai-the ability to change into any animal at will-and was used against her will to destroy said clan. She was experimented on numerous times, and knew no other words than jutsu names and her captors. Her world consisted nothing more than other kids like her, but slowly , they disappeared one by one, until she only remained after the last injection. By this time, she was a ticking time bomb of chakra, housing an overdeveloped chakra system for her age, and possessed dense, concentrated chakra that appeared black, straining and heavily pressuring her chakra coils. She was bound to explode in a fury of energy, able to destroy everything, as she also harnessed another freak kekkai genkai jutsu created from Orochimaru and Kabuto's experiments, making her the ultimate bio-weapon, and this weapon was supposed to annihilate Konoha. Seiko now had the ability to 'steal' jutsus from other shinobi just from seeing said jutsu in action, including the kekkai genkai of other clans. The only drawback to this 'stealing' was that she had to learn the jutsu itself before being able to harness and further utilize the 'stolen' jutsu. In essence, Seiko's trump card is very similar to the Copy-Cat Ninja's Sharingan, if not more deadly when used correctly. Fortunately, the Toad Sage's hasty sealing and a second sealing upon arrival at ANBU HQ had saved Konoha. The first seal could be compared to Uzumaki Naruto's seal on the Kyuubi, serving to slowly leak out the chakra and integrate into the chakra network as she matures, while the second seal locks away another portion of chakra permanently until removal, preserving her stressed chakra coils from further damage. Even after all these sealings, Seiko still houses a comparatively large chakra reserves that rivals the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, while completely unsealed, Seiko's reserves were estimated to be nearly limitless.

Of course, Seiko's natural instinct was to try and escape out of the jail and avoid any contact from other people, but every time she tried to break out of the cell, she'd end up exhausted due to the entire room being a giant chakra suppressing box. Not that she had anywhere else to go, anyways. A year passed and she slowly began to let people into her world. Seiko learned to communicate with the normal, if not a bit colorful vocabulary breadth of her age group, but was still greatly stunted in social aspects and practically illiterate even after long hours of private tutoring. For the time being, she had been kept in ANBU headquarters to prevent chaos in the village, as the council deemed it would cost them as much damage if not more if she was to be housed in the village publicly, for the villagers would surely try to off another child for being a monster. Konoha did not need another repeat in history, so ANBU assimilated her into being one of the elite, and she fit in like a jigsaw puzzle. They had identified her with a long lost clan – the Dobutsurito clan– known for their kekkai genkai to transform into any given animal and members holding multiple summoning contracts. The Dobutsurito clan were supposed to have recently gone extinct for about five years. With their distinct tattoos given a few days after birth- a square diamond on each shoulder, the bottom tips elongating to end in the middle of her upper arms.

On one of Inoichi's rehabilitating sessions, he had discovered she had indeed murdered her own clan single-handedly under Orochimaru's genjutsu. Wanting to preserve what little innocence the child had left, he kept the information from her. Presently, Seiko had the formidable abilities in kenjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, but abysmal genjutsu skills. She was able to harness her both of her kekkai genkais for a certain period of time. As she had previously not know the emotions of happiness and joy, she became increasingly emotionless and most commonly displayed an indifferent and glaring look on her face. In her second year at Konoha, she was officially introduced into ANBU ranks, a standard ANBU chakra-tattoo ingrained into her left shoulder, conveniently inside the her clan's diamond tattoo. She took numerous assassination missions, easily disguising as a lost child, transforming into innocent animals and the like, usually completed without complications. Her team usually had Tiger in it because he knew how her mind worked and could control her chakra in case it ran out of control. Also, he took pity on her as she was treated even worse than he had been, so naturally, he felt that he had to do his best to protect and help her live as a normal human being. Seiko had been given the code name Jaguar, her mask a basic cat shape, with red paint outlining each eye hole in an elongated cat eye, while another bold line dripped from the bottom lip of a sneering feral grin and down onto the chin in a single line. Most distinctly, there was a diamond similar to that on her shoulders smack in the middle of the white porcelain forehead with the tip extending to the tip of the nose. Although she was given the standard issued armor set covering her front, back, forearms, and shins, it was a matte black unlike the normal pristine white. She also carried her own double wakizashis. Two one-and-a-half handed hiltless shining pieces of beauty, its blades a shining obsidian black had wrapped black and red handles, both horizontally strapped flat across the lower back by a two-inch-wide bright red sash. She sported a plain racerback tank top with an attached hood of red lining. She wore tight black shinobi shorts, with a two inch gap of skin showing above the knee before having wrapped the rest of her legs in black bandages which ended at the tops of her ankles and around the top of her feet and a single red ribbon above each knee. Walking silently around in black boots ending right below the knee, Seiko was currently making her way to the Hokage's office for her next assignment. Other than having a really bad hand at genjutsu, she was ironically gifted with the ability of having no sense of direction as she played the essential role of a tracker and hunter-nin, that is, until her sensitive nose saved her by catching the telltale reek of sake. Pushing down the urge to gag at the smell, she made it to the Hokage's office without further detours. Seiko expected nothing out of the ordinary as she waited a good forty-five minutes to be finally addressed by the lazy and sometimes intimidating blonde woman.

"Report!"

"ID 3-6-9-5-1-3-2-8, ANBU Jaguar, reporting. Assassination mission #4-6-1-7 complete without complications." Seiko spoke in an indifferent monotone, staring straight at her Hokage. It had been two years now, and although her world was completely different than that of her first seven years, it was outright bland. Mission, report, return to headquarters, report, mission, report, return to headquarters, report, repeat, repeat. Tsunade took the details in mind and handed a new mission scroll to the child. She had hated seeing her every time to receive mission, and relieved every time she returned to report, sometimes exhausted beyond belief, sometimes barely conscious, most of the time drenched in blood. Children this young shouldn't be murdering people no matter how skilled (or how how lost) they are. The council had deemed it best to keep her in hiding for a few years to preserve peace in the village, and with Seiko's current abilities, serving in the ANBU as a spy and assassin didn't look wrong in their eyes. Twisted old cronies, subjecting a child to such deeds…

"Seiko, this is a mission you cannot refuse, and you will no longer need your mask until you are called upon. You will discard your code name for the time being, and assume your original name of Seiko." Tsunade spoke in a firm commanding voice, "Is this understood?!" With a curt nod, the young ANBU removed her mask, revealing two piercing golden eyes and an indifferent expression that could rival the famous Copy Nin's. She took the scroll in hand and left without another word after bowing politely. Back at her small room in HQ, Seiko started to pack her belongings, which consisted of a few changes of clothes, a sharpening stone, her dog tag ID issued by Tsunade, and a traveling medkit. Like most other ANBU, Seiko possessed no other identifying belongings and quickly finished. Placing the last item unpacked, her mask, on on her hip, she left without saying anything to anyone, for there wasn't anyone else to talk to other than Tiger. He was out on a mission and wasn't due for another few days at minimum. For the first time in two years, Seiko walked out into the village without a mask and made her way towards her new home and caretaker.

MISSION – CLASSIFICATION: ANBU – RANKING: C

OBJECTIVE - Integrate into society of Konoha and join Team 7.

CAPTAIN - Hatake Kakashi: Jounin, Ex-ANBU Captain (Ex-Silver Wolf)

DURATION - Until notified personally by Hokage, mission will last indefinitely

PAYMENT - Monthly payments equivalent to a High C-Rank mission. Any other subsidies that cannot be paid with the given amount are to be informed to caretaker, who will direct them to the Hokage.

HOUSING - Senkai Ha-Dori (Whirling Leaves Street) Locate main residential apartment complex 5, Building 3, 4th floor, Room 22C.

Although she could not read ⅔ of the characters on the scroll, the Hokage had already briefed her the information. Seiko knew it was pretty much her discharge letter, and she would assume the rank of a rookie chuunin as to not alarm the villagers and neighboring hidden villages. Arriving at her new dwelling place, she could not sense anyone inside. A note was tacked onto the door for her. Frowning, she ripped it off and unlocked the door. It was a plain, typical house, furnished, and as informed, by a middle-aged woman. Upon walking upstairs, she opened a few doors and found an empty room. A simple bed and blanket, a small desk and chair with a simple lamp plugged into the wall adorned the small room. Before doing anything else, Seiko unlocked the windows to let in fresh air. Unbuckling her armor, as she had been instructed to remove any ANBU issued clothing and accessories; they were stowed and sealed away under her bed in a sealed box. She sat down on her bed and started to wrap her palms up to a little over her elbows in black bandages to create a placebo for her arm guards and slipped black fingerless gloves with iron plates in the backs of her hands, very much like those issued to the ANBU. On top of all this, she threw a fire truck red scarf long enough to almost sit on, over each shoulder. Securing her long, almost waist length hair into a ponytail with a red hairtie, she blew a few stray strands framing her face out of her eyes and left the apartment while tightening her sash around the twin blades. Seiko had yet to think about where to put her hitai-ate and actually get one with a few other weapons in mind. She contemplated on just carving the leaf insignia onto her gloves directly while locking the front door but leaving her bedroom window unlocked(as she was small enough to fit through it) Seiko knew where to find Team 7, in training ground forty-three or at the Ichiraku ramen stand as she was informed by the Hokage. Leaping across the rooftops, she set out to meet her new team. Only she wasn't particularly looking forward to team bonding as she hated bonding and socializing in general._ I hate talking. Actually, I hate people in general. Ugh. Why do I have to do this?_ Similar thoughts lazily filtered through her mind as she headed towards the training grounds.

Kakashi was out training with Sakura in said training field, currently reading a certain bright orange book while sparring with her. It had been two years since Naruto left for training with the Toad Sage, and it had become quite tranquil and peaceful these two years. He idly thought about the conversation with the Hokage a week ago.

"You will be receiving a new recruit into your team. Here's what we have on her, and be warned, she's pretty stubborn to work with. Remember that incident we had two years ago, when the North Road and nearly the North Gates were demolished?"

"Hai, what about it?"

"Well, you'll be taking the child who did it. I want you to try and give her a normal life because, one, you have been in the ANBU before and you know how to work her mind, and two, because she will probably receive the same treatment Naruto did when he was a child sooner or later. I might have to pull her out of your team occasionally as our ANBU forces are experiencing an all-time low these past few years due to the Oto/Suna invasion during the Chunnin Exams. Am I understood?"

"Hai, so when do I start taking care of this new gaki?" The ex-ANBU had the same lazy expression on he always put on, although with a slightly interested tone.

"Starting exactly next week from today, she will most likely meet you in one of your training grounds. The council has placed her in a caretaker's home, much to my dismay. I'd like for you to keep watch iver her, and help her in any way possible. I'm sure you've noticed already, as her ANBU codename is quite close to what you had, Ex-Silver Wolf. A solitary worker. Independent. I don't think I'll need to explain the connection on how you're best fit to train her. Now if you're done staring into the glass behind me and pretending you're paying attention you can leave now."

Kakashi gave her his trademark cyclops smile and a two-fingered salute and promptly disappeared with a puff of smoke to who knows where.

The Jounin sighed, knowing there was going to be a lot of work to be done on what he already knew about the nine-year-old. He called a break on Sakura as he became aware of a pair of eyes watching them. Turning around, he confirmed his thoughts upon laying his eyes upon a little girl decked out in black and red. Sakura gave him a puzzled look, but kept quiet.

"Well, I suppose you're my newest addition into the team, huh? Seiko-kun, correct?"

Nod.

"Hatake Kakashi, captain of Team 7, and yours too. Come over and introduce yourself, what you like, don't like, dreams, ambitions, whatnot, ne?"

"My name is Dobutsurito Seiko. I hate talking to people, pineapples, kiwis, and bananas, and spicy food." The girl looked up blankly at the jounin, who returned an equally blank gaze. "I absolutely detest my ridiculously heightened senses, and food preservatives. I guess crimson red is okay, it reminds me of completed missions. I don't dream. My goal is to survive into the next day." Kakashi and Sakura sweat-dropped at the string of words the child spewed out with a pause of awkward silence. With a halting and glaringly fake laugh, Sakura tried her hand at getting the child to open up, "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura, you can call me Sakura if you'd like, and I'm currently a medic-nin training with the Tsunade-sama. I hope we can get along," She added with a hesitant smile," um, how old are you?" Her smile quickly turned into a gape at the following answer.

"Nine.

"Oh…well, you must be very talented." Sakura received no response as Seiko gave an annoyed look that quickly returned to her indifferent expression as she went back to face her new captain.

"When is the next mission?" The jounin's eyes crinkled up into a half-moon shape.

"Mah,mah…no need to be so hurried. Next one's not until…mm…probably next week. We are to train for the time being. Now, why don't we do a simple test so I can assess your abilities?" He fished out two bells from his pouch. Although he already knew what the girl was capable of doing, he wanted to see for himself. "The rules are easy. Get both bells before the clock rings...in two hours. If you can't complete the task…then I won't treat you to dinner tonight. Sakura, watch and observe, tell me what you have gathered at the end of this exercise, okay?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Okay, Seiko, now your opponent is me, you are not to involve Sakura in this exercise. Remember, the objective is to get the bells…and don't kill me while you're at it." With that, Kakashi smiled and gave the signal to begin. Kakashi remained where he stood, Sakura leapt to the side to sit on a log about thirty meters away, while Seiko slowly drew out her double-edged swords, crouching low, like a cat sinking into its haunches. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her peculiar stance, although she assumed a textbook stance of having her torso face front, hips twisted to the side at a forty-five degree angle, left leg front, right leg back and pointing slightly out, the grip on her weapons were a whole other matter. She clutched the blade in her left hand backhanded, fist level with her nose and the right blade parallel with the ground, outstretched to the side and slightly behind her. Understandably, raw talent radiated from her, obvious skill showing in her grip. Her stance granted her almost full coverage on the right side whilst the her left and back covered with large sweeping strokes. Kakashi could already tell she favored fighting close quarters with the right and used the left in mid-range combat with spins and twists, utilizing her small, lithe frame as an advantage point. This was one exercise he was looking forward to completing with the young kunoichi.

* * *

**Aaaaand cut. **

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! **

**For any questions or recommendations, please post a review or PM me :)**

**And those in going to fanimecon 2013 in Cali... heh... which is extremely exciting as it is this weekend... SEE YA THERE!**

**I'll be cosplaying as something quite close to Seiko...if you find me, drop by for a chat! WHEE FANIME~**

**REVIEW PLEASE~ THANK YOU!**


End file.
